Worthy
by BarnCat23
Summary: A prequel to my story "What's Left of Us", following the story of Jade, an ex-Reaper with a dark past and complicated relationship with Lincoln.
1. 1 Make or Break

I let air out my nose in a quiet huff and readjusted my position on the rock. I'd been sitting there for a little over two hours, waiting for Ryker. He was supposed to be there at dawn. But now the sun's echo had touched the trees and I've about lost all hope of him coming to meet me. I know how hard getting away from the caves can be. After all, I did runaway ten years ago. The memory was still fresh in my mind. Sometimes, it was all I could think about—the death and decay of where I grew up.

The rock I sat on was nestled next to a small lake in the middle of the trees. This lake streamed off to the right and traveled for miles until it turned into the waterfall, where I spend most of my free time. Lincoln introduced me to the waterfall, and just water in general. But Lincoln wasn't here.

Lincoln was away, hunting. He had no idea I was still seeing Ryker, and I planned on keeping it that way. "Well, well, well," Boots hit the rock next to me and I smirked, looking up. Ryker smiled down at me and sat. "Look what the cat dragged in." Ryker wasn't the most savory of characters. For starters, he had multiple piercings and a _lot _of tattoos. He was incredibly skinny with baggy, tattered clothes.

Lincoln would not like him at all. Of course, I used to have a nose ring. It was a little metal ball on the right side of my nose. "What? No rebuttal? I think living like a Grounder has fried your brain," Ryker said, ruffling my hair. I sighed in annoyance and swatted his hands away. "I think living like a Reaper has fried yours," I said.

"Are you kidding? This handsome face-"

"Is asking for it," I said, cutting him off. He gave me a look and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I remembered something, and I reached down beside the rock. I pulled up my pack and rummaged through it. I unpacked the lunch I'd brought with me—bread, Wild Onions, and cooked dear meat. "Score," Ryker said, as I handed him a small sum of everything. He started stuffing his face whereas I took my time. I couldn't believe how different we'd become. I used to be just like him.

In every way. But now we were polar opposites. And it killed me inside, knowing he was still trapped in the caves with the Reapers. The worst part of all was that he didn't want to leave. I wanted to leave, and so I did. But he's stayed with them his entire life, not once even thinking of 'abandoning' the demonic practices of the Reapers. After eating, I packed up what little that was left, and hoped off the rock. "Where you goin'?" Ryker asked, hoping off next to me.

I pulled my fingers to my mouth and blew, sending out a semi-high-pitched whistle. My beautiful black stallion bounded through the trees and slid to a stop a few feet from me. "Hey, boy," I said, running a hand up his fish-like face. His eyes were soft, and he snickered lightly. "No way,"

"No way, what? He's a horse," I said.

"I've never seen one this close," Ryker said, walking up beside me. He looked to me in awe of the large beast in front of him, and it made me proud. Dakota was the best horse ever. No doubt about it. And he was mine. All mine. "Come on," I said. "You can meet Gazelle!" I swung myself up onto Dakota's saddle and held out my hand for Ryker to take. He slid his hand in mine and I pulled him up behind me. I urged Dakota on and we went galloping through the trees.

Gazelle was one of my friends. She was a Grounder, but her father was casted out of their village when she was a baby. So he built a cache of tree houses and lived there with her ever since. Until, he passed last year. Now she lives alone, with a brother from her father's mistress—Enzo. I pulled Dakota to a stop at the bottom of a tall, thick tree that marked the start of the tree houses. Most of the tree houses were built by Gazelle's father, but also there are some that Enzo built.

I slid off and so did Ryker. Just as we did so, Gazelle slid down the tree. "Jade!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," I said, as she slammed me with a tight hug. She pulled back and I tried to smile, but physical contact with other people was always hard for me to swallow. "This is Ryker, my brother." Gazelle's face lit up. "Oh, I've heard so much about you!" she said. "I'm Gazelle." Just then, Enzo slid down the tree and walked over. "How is my tender, blooming blossom today?" Enzo asked, giving me an odd look in which he flattened his features and squinted his eyes a bit, making himself seem sarcastic.

But I think he meant it to be flirtatious. I think. "Fine. And how is my silly, annoying acquaintance today?" I asked. Gazelle put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, and failed. Enzo's expression faltered for less than a second before he rebounded with something else flirtatious. "You look nice, did you do something with your hair?" he asked.

"No," I said, tugging once on my loose pony tail.

"It looks wonderful, that's a good hair style for you," he said. Then he turned to Ryker. "And who is this lovely young narcissist?" Ryker frowned at his comment, but I spoke up so Ryker wouldn't insult Enzo and embarrass me. "This is my brother, Ryker," I said.

"Ah, you two look nothing alike," Enzo said. "Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Enzo. Of the Wokanti tribe." Ryker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's nice. I'm of the Reaper tribe," he said, to which Enzo's face changed to one of sudden fear. "And Reaper's aren't known for their compassion and understanding." An awkward silence fell over us and I sighed. "Okay, time to go home," I pushed Ryker towards Dakota. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Come back when you can stay longer!" Gazelle said.

"Will do," I said. I pulled myself up onto Dakota's saddle and grabbed Ryker, forcing him to come with me. I waved to my friends and urged Dakota on. We trotted away, and traveled back to the rock. It was a slow, quiet, awkward ride. Ryker had never been good at making friends, and neither was Enzo, it seemed. But I hadn't expected it to happen the way it did. I pulled Dakota to a stop and slid off. Ryker slid off and walked over to lean on a tree. He glanced up at the sky. "I should be getting back," he said.

"What? You just got here," I said. He smirked and walked over to me. "Don't worry, kid. You'll see me again," he said. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head before sauntering off into the trees. I wanted to call out, stop him. But I didn't. And I regretted it, as I walked Dakota back to the cave. I left him outside and went into the cave. To my surprise, Lincoln was there. "Thank goodness," he said, sighing in relief upon my entrance. "Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question," dropping my pack and glancing around the cave, but my eyes found no kill, nothing to prove his hunting trip ever happened. I looked at him. "Where's your hunt? What did you kill?" His expression changed, and he sighed, looking away. "You weren't hunting," I said. "Were you?" When he didn't reply, I scoffed. "Figures," I mumbled, turning around. I picked up my pack and hefted it onto my shoulder, then left the cave. Lincoln was so predictable.

A few days ago, I'd found a sketch of a girl in his journal. Among other things. But I'd never seen her before. I climbed onto Dakota and urged him into a gallop. Little did Lincoln know, I had his journal in my pack. Once I was far enough away, I slowed to a walk and I pulled out the journal. Inside were pictures acting like a map to a camp of 'Sky People' living only a few miles north. I followed the pictures until I was only half of a mile away. I slid off of Dakota's back and pointed two fingers at the ground. "Stay," I said.

He pawed at the ground and bobbed his head with a snort. I turned and hurried through the trees. Echoes traveled through the open spaces once I drew near to the camp, and I climbed up the nearest tree. I climbed up to the fifth branch and stopped. I could see the camp from here.

I carefully hopped branches until I was above the wooden boundary fence. I hunched low to the branch and pressed against the tree. All of the people in the camp looked young, my age maybe a little younger even. Many of them were working, building more of their fence. Some looked to be sorting foods—nuts and plants. They were all wearing odd clothes. I'd never seen that style of clothing anywhere around here. Where did they come from, anyway? I suppose it's in the title. _Sky People_.

I watched them until past night fall. It was strange. I felt an odd interest in watching them. They were fascinating—the way they walked, how they spoke, the things they did. It was all very different, very strange. Once they began setting up watchmen, guards, on the fence I decided it was time to leave. I tree hoped until I was far enough away, and then slid down. My feet hit the ground and I hurried to find Dakota. He wasn't where I'd left him.

He was gone. I whistled, but he didn't respond. I sighed and started traveling back to the cave on foot. Lincoln was outside the cave when I arrived, holding onto Dakota's reins. "Where were you this time?" Lincoln asked, sounding angered. I stopped a few feet from him. "You were watching them, weren't you?" I said.

"This isn't about me, Jade," he said.

"No, it's about both of us," I said. He sighed annoyedly and gave me his signature look—like I was being ridiculous. "When you were hunting, you were really just watching them. Did Anya tell you to spy on them? Or is it that girl?"

"I was wondering where my journal went," he said, angrily, under a breath.

"Well? You don't get to know where I've been going unless I get to know where you've been going," I said, stubbornly. He let go of Dakota and Dakota ran off. Lincoln turned to me with a stern expression, one that a father would give his child, and he leveled his gaze with me. "Where did I go wrong? When did obedience become something of the past for you, Jade? You have been sneaking out at late hours, disappearing without a trace," I looked down, my bravery faltering.

I was being disobedient, yes. If I told him why, he would shun me. Worse, he might kick me out. And I don't think I'd be able to handle rejection from him. I wrapped my arms around myself as a cold wind blew. Lincoln went on; listing the things I'd done behind his back, which, honestly, was a long list. A very long list. I stayed put and listened, like a good girl. The good girl. That was me. The girl that listened and did as told when she was told. The girl that never talked back or flipped attitude.

The girl that pretended to be happy when all she wanted to do was cry, just because if she cried she knew her best friend would be upset. When he finally finished, taking a breath, his expression hardened slightly. He was very angry with me. "What changed?" he asked, finally. With a shaky breath, I said, "I could ask you the same thing." He tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow, his feature not softening at all. "When did we start interjecting ourselves in the business of Sky People?" I asked.

"There is no 'we' in this, Jade," he said. "I acted alone. It has nothing to do with you, and if I had wanted you to know I would've told you." I was taken aback by his words, a pang of betrayal hitting my chest. "Lincoln…we tell each other everything," I said, feeling hurt. "How could you not tell me this?"

"How could you not tell me you were sneaking out to go see your brother?" he asked.

"You knew? You knew this whole time? Why didn't you-" I stopped myself, shaking my head. "Right. I forgot. You don't tell me anything anymore. What else don't I know?"

"You are out of line. You are the one in the wrong, Jade, not me. I am a grown man, I can decide what I do for myself," he said, raising his voice an octave.

"And I'm a grown woman!" I said, raising my voice higher.

"You're a child!" he said. "And you are living with-"

"I'm nineteen!" I shouted.

"Then you're old enough to know to do as told!" he shouted back.

"You're not my father!" I shouted, choking back a sob. I forced it down with a hard swallow. "You never were."

"No, I'm not! You probably wouldn't obey me even if I was! My life would be so much easier if you were never even born!" My face shriveled back a bit, my heart shattering into a million pieces. Lincoln's anger-fueled, labored breathing slowed as the quiet settled in between us. His expression softened, but I didn't care. He was right. His life would be better if I'd never been born. It hurt, but I forced myself not to cry.

I wouldn't succumb to the baby in me. I would prove I was an adult. Adults don't cry like little girls. Though the pain and the urge to scream in a fit of tears boiled within me, I whistled and Dakota came trotting to me, having not gone far. I moved around the other side of him so that Lincoln couldn't see me and I couldn't see him.

"Fine. Leave," Lincoln said, his voice sounding deflated. "But don't bother coming home." At that, I squeezed my eyes closed and tears forced their way out of my eyes. A small squeak of a sound escaped me in my tears and I grabbed Dakota's reins. I turned my face so Lincoln couldn't see my tears and hefted myself up onto Dakota's saddle. I urged him on and we rode into the blackness of night.


	2. 2 Tensions

I halted Dakota at the base of the start of tree houses and numbly slid off the saddle. More tears than I'd like to admit streamed from my eyes as I reached the tree. "Gazelle!" I called, looking up where the platform should be, above the canopy of tree branches. There was no response, and my insides hollowed out a little more. "Gazelle?" I called one more time, with yet again no response. My voice didn't sound like mine anymore. I pinched my arm and it stung, confirming my deepest fear—this was reality.

I turned and pressed my back to the tree, sliding down into a sitting position. My knees pulled up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, resting my forehead on my knee caps. A heart-wrenching sob racked my body, the tears burning as they trailed down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed it to all be a dream. As soon as I opened my eyes, I would be back at the cave, waking up from sleep. I would tell Lincoln all about it and he would say it was a horrible dream, and he'd hold me in his arms and tell me how much he loves me.

Falling for the trick, I lifted my head and opened my eyes, only to find nothing had changed. It made me want to cry even more. I wiped my nose with the back of my wrist just before a strange voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. "Are you alright?" I scrambled to my feet and backed up to the left. A tall, blonde guy stood a few feet in front of me, wearing leather pants and a buttoned up leather trench coat, a satchel slung over his shoulder. I'd never seen him before, but somehow he looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling from crying. He stiffed a small smile. "You must be Jade. I'm Yanis," he said. "Enzo's brother." What? Enzo never said anything about having a brother. I crossed my arms and looked him over skeptically. He only slightly looked like Enzo. Mainly his height was what made me think he was lying. Enzo was just barely shorter than me, and this Yanis guy was much taller than me. "Jade?" I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Gazelle smiled from where she stood a few trees away. "What are you doing here?"

I hurried to her and latched onto her like an elbow leech, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Her arms quickly gripped me and her voice sounded worried when she spoke. "Jade, what happened?" she asked.

"He doesn't want me," I choked on a sob, making the words sound unlike mine. As if someone else was talking and I was just mouthing along. "Oh Jade," Gazelle said, saddened. Gazelle and her family used to live in Lincoln's village, and her perception of my predicament would pity Lincoln, naturally. But instead, she seemed to pity me. "Come up to the tree houses, and I'll make you some tea," she said, guiding me to the tree. I nodded and sniffled, wiping at my eyes to try and hide the tears in front of them.

"We've installed a drop-down rope," Yanis said, moving to the tree. He looked up the tree and made some kind of odd, three beat noise with his mouth that sounded like a dying bird. A single rope with knots every so often for hand holds fell down and hit the ground, still attached to the tree house above. "After you," Yanis held the rope out to me and I took it. My muscles felt weak and numb but I stiffened up and hefted myself up the rope.

Fire flies in glass canisters lit up the tree starting half way up, and they went all the way up until a platform below the tree top. Two posts start a waist-high rope railing tracing the outline of all the tree houses. I climbed over the edge and stood, and stared at the beautiful architecture of the tree houses. There are wooden walls around bedrooms, fire pits on gathering platforms, and rope bridges connecting everything. Fire fly lights brighten up everything in just the right way.

"I send you out for food and you bring me back a girl!" Enzo said, sarcastically, as he walked to me from the gathering platform across the bridge in front of me. Gazelle walked past me, and Yanis climbed up and over the edge next to me. "I didn't bring you a girl, idiot," Gazelle said, smacking Enzo in the back of the head. I let the air out my nose in a light huff. They just scream 'family', don't they? But they are more of a family than Lincoln and I were.

I mean, Lincoln and I have had some really touching moments when it would seem as if we were actually related. But we weren't. Gazelle and Enzo are related. I've always been envious of Gazelle, because of that. She has a working family. I don't. Suddenly, I heard my name and quickly glanced to the right. Yanis grinned, like he knew I hadn't heard whatever in the world he just said. "Come on," he said. "The fun's this way." He smiled and walked past me, crossing the rope bridge.

I sighed and followed. The gathering platform was huge in diameter—a large circle of wood—with an open fire pit in the center, surrounded by tree stumps for chairs. There was a roaring fire in the pit, and Gazelle had stationed a makeshift tea pot over it. She knew just as much as I did about medicinal plants and how to use them. Lemon Balm was a relative to the Mint plant, and it was used a mild sedative or as a calming agent. It's citrusy scent wafted up from the tea pot, and it was slightly overwhelming.

I sat on one of the wooden stumps, farthest from Enzo and Yanis. I crossed my arms, trying to hold in my sanity. It felt like a dream. A very, very bad dream. I closed my eyes and thought about my time with Lincoln. All the fun times. All the times when he made me feel loved, for the first time in my life.

(Flashback; Narrative)

"_What does that mean?" Jade sat leaning against a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest, her maroon hair pulled into a pony tail. Her curious eyes were full of light—either from excitement or the sun shining into the meadow. Lincoln readjusted his position and chuckled at her expression. "That means, if you want to," he said. "You are of branding age."_

"_So I can get a brand?" Jade asked, edging on an explosion of excitement. Lincoln nodded and she squealed a little, surprising Lincoln, but he shook the odd behavior off. "What marking will you get?" he asked her. _

"_I already have it mapped out," she said. "I saw this marking—it's a vine in a swiveled motion. Right here." She turned a little and pointed to her shoulder blade. Lincoln hummed. "Interesting. I'm sure it'll look great," he said. Jade sat upright and smiled. "I can't wait!" _

(Present Day; Jade's POV)

A tin cup came into view as my thoughts faded away. Gazelle held a cup with hot liquid in it out to me, with a small smile. "Here, this will help," she said. I took it with a grateful nod. "Thanks," I said, sipping. Gazelle moved over and sat on the stump next to me. "What happened, exactly?" she asked, softly. I held the cup in my lap and sighed. "We had a fight," I said, numbly. "He told me not to come back."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure it was just in the heat of the moment," she said.

"You're defending him?" I snapped, dully.

"No, no," she said, giving me a look. "Jade…you guys have to make up. You can't just leave." I inhaled sharply and looked at the fire. Yes, I could leave. He told me not to come back. And so I won't—if he wants me to obey, I'll obey. "I need to get to the coast," I said. Gazelle sighed, just barely audibly. She was annoyed with me. "Where will you go after you get there?" she asked. I shook my head, uncertain if I was even leaving the coast. "I don't know," I said.

"So you're just going to wing it?" she asked, scoffing. "You need a plan. What happens if you can't stay with Luna's clan? Then what are you going to do?" I turned to her, fuming. "You think I want this, Gazelle? Do you? I don't want any of this!" I shouted. "All I want is to go home…but I can't. And I won't." Her expression softened and she took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, nodding slowly. "You can stay here until you're certain what you're going to do." I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"Do you think Lincoln will come to find you?" she asked. I looked up at the break in the tree branches, at the dazzling sky of stars. "No."


	3. 3 To The Coast

I woke with a start. My eyes snapped open and I jolted to a crouch. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I surveyed the area. "Hey-" I shot upright, grabbed whoever was standing on the platform with me by the arm, twisting him around and shoving him to the ground. I pinned him before I took a good look of who it was. "Yanis?" I asked.

"Good morning to you, too," he said, groaning as he tried to move. I sat back, letting go of him, and he he let out a relieved breath. "What were you planning on doing? Dying?" I asked. He sat up on his elbows and looked me over. He raised an eyebrow. "Gazelle told me to come see if you were awake. She didn't warn me of you homicidal tendencies, though," he said. It was a small comment, but it stung. I'd tried so hard to NOT be that girl. The Reaper. Though, I know that monster will never truly go away.

The truth is, I have nightmares—nightmares about the Reapers when I was with them and when I was kidnapped by Mountain Men. They affect my ability to control myself. "Hello?" Yanis snapped a finger in front of my face and I jerked my head back in annoyance. I pushed his hand down. "Don't do that," I said.

"Says the girl straddling me," he said, with a smirk. I instantly stood and stepped back, disgusted by the presence of him. I didn't even know this guy. He stood and straightened his clothes, and I turned to cross the rope bridge. "Hey, wait," a hand circled my wrist, stopped me and turning me back around. Before I could react fully, my hand slapped across his face. "_Don't touch me_!" I snapped, forcefully. "We need to set ground rules, kid. Rule number one: don't _ever_ touch me. Rule number two: stay away from me. Rule number three: _don't touch me_!"

His hand retreated and he backed up, clearly frightened. "_Got it_?" He nodded vigorously and I walked across the bridge. I let out a huff of air, trying to calm myself. Gazelle walked to the main fire pit from a boarded up room to the left of the bridge and saw my current state. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Yanis happened," I said, frustratedly. "You need to get your dog a leash." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked back at my room, while I sat on one of the stumps. Suddenly, a jacket draped over my shoulders and I startled. "What happened last night?" Gazelle sat next to me on a stump, and held out a mug of something warm. I raised an eyebrow, playing clueless. But she saw through it. I took the mug and sighed. It appeared to be filled with a dark colored liquid, most likely some kind of tea.

Gazelle was obsessed with tea. "I…I don't feel comfortable talking about it," I said, retreating into the jacket around my shoulders for protection. The thoughts were evil and cruel, and not worth voicing. Gazelle sighed lightly and put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath in order to refrain from moving away. I knew she was only trying to help, but I couldn't fight the urge to squirm. "I should really get going," I said, standing. It was just barely after sunrise, and if I were to make it to the coast by sundown, I would need to leave right now. No later.

Gazelle nodded and stood. I shrugged off the jacket and held it out to her, but she shook her head. "No, keep it. You'll need to keep warm somehow," she said. So instead, I gave her the mug, and she took it as I pulled on the jacket. Though we had our low times, Gazelle and I were always friends. No matter what. I felt the urge to say something more. But I couldn't quite grasp what. So I kept quiet. "Don't leave without this," Enzo walked to me holding my pack in one hand.

I took it and slung it over my shoulder. "You'll want to head east," he said, pointing to the right with one hand. "Then after about fifty miles or so, head south-east." I nodded and he nodded back. "I guess I'll see you guys later," I said, a bit awkwardly. I turned to leave, but Gazelle rushed forward and through her arms around me, about to burst into tears. "Be careful, Jade," she said. "And don't forget to come home."

"I was kicked out, remember?" I asked, rhetorically.

"No, not the cave," she stepped back, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "Here. You will always have a home here. We're family." I didn't know how to react. What was I supposed to do? I nodded and stepped back, then turned and slid down the tree. I wouldn't be able to take too much more emotion. I needed to get moving. I put my fingers up and blew, whistling loudly. A minute of quiet, and a deep whinny bellowed out as Dakota came trotting up to me. I grabbed onto his saddle and hefted myself up.

Swinging my leg over, I urged him on, and we cantered into the trees. After a few hours, and the sun had come up, Dakota needed a rest. We came to a small creak and I pulled him to a stop, dismounting. Dakota sighed gratefully and I took this opportunity to fill my canteen. I crouched by the creak and opened my pack's flap. In my pack was all I'd ever need. I carried very little personal belonging, finding no such need for them. I pulled out my canteen and flinched as something hit the ground.

I looked down and found myself staring at a colored map. Making sure to check my surroundings, I carefully picked up the paper and fingered it a little. Lifting my fingers to my nose disproved the thought of poison. I unfolded the map. On it was all the way from _TonDC_—the most prominent Grounder village in this section of the world—to the banks of the coast. _Enzo_. I chuckled and folded up the map. He was always trying to find ways to outsmart me. Ways to prove he was better at being stealth than I was.

He rarely proved me wrong, but today he found a way: when I wasn't looking. I wasn't even on the same platform. I stuffed the map in my pack and filled my canteen, then stood. I gave Dakota almost an hour to rest and then walked over to him. He perked up, jerking his head up to see me through his long, thick bangs. He snickered and I brushed the hairs out of his eyes. His eyes were soft, and it made me sad. I knew he could feel my pain, sense it in his bones that something wasn't right.

"I'll be okay," I said. He rubbed his head against my middle and then held his head up. I pulled myself up onto his saddle and urged him on, across the creak. The only problem is: I don't think I _will _be okay. Not in any definition of the word. The chances are slim. Very slim.

But I won't waste my time drowning myself in tears over it. Lincoln wants to be a moody jerk? Fine. Let him. I am my own person, and I can do whatever I want without the need to ask for permission. Out of all the things I've learned in my near twenty years of life, only one thing is true—everyone leaves. No one stays. Family is overrated.

(Flashback; Narrative)

_Jade finished mixing Lemon Grass and Dusty Miller to make a paste in a small wooden bowl, and turned to the tall woman next to her. "Odon, nomon," she said. Her mother turned slightly and took the bowl from Jade's small hands, and turned back to her own work. "Emo tu nouw," she said, grasping two green plants from her workstation. She held them out to Jade and Jade took them. Jade began crushing them into a paste with a small rock and a flat wooden plank. _

"_Fisa!" echoed through the tunnel behind them and Jade whipped her head around. "Fisa! Ai gaf sis!" The woman hurried towards the cave opening as a member of their clan came in, carrying the body of a small girl. "Emo gonplei in sobwe!" the man said. "Swis stelt-"_

_The woman directed the man to lay the girl on a cleared table to the left. "Ai na fis em op," she said. The man nodded, though slightly skeptical, and stepped back. The woman began working. She moved with precision to find the source of a pool of blood on the girl's chest. There was a knife wound, just as the man had said. "Nomon," Jade said, coming up to her mother's side. "Ai-"_

"_We! Au!" her mother ordered. _

"_Ai laik fisa tu, nomon," Jade argued. _

"_Taika, ge em au," her mother said to the man. He nodded and moved to Jade. "Nomon? Ai laik fisa tu!" Jade said, as the man grabbed her. He began pulling her out as her mother worked. After Jade left, Jade's mother tried to stop the heavy bleeding of the wound. But failed. The girl was dying, she could feel it. So she did what she must. She leaned down to the girl's ear and whispered, "Yow gonplei ste odon." Then she stood upright, and twisted the girl's neck, breaking it. _

(Present; Jade's POV)

After hours and hours of trekking, we finally came to the clearing before the coast boundary. I knew the Commander of the Wada Clan, so passage in wouldn't be too hard. Unless of course she wasn't at the boundary upon my entrance. Dakota and I emerged from the trees, into the clearing. We got half way out when an arrow hit the ground in front of Dakota, scaring him. Dakota bellowed as he reared up onto his hind legs, lashing out with his front hooves.

I clung to Dakota's mane for balance until he dropped back onto his front. "Chon yu bilaik?" I looked up and saw several Grounders only a few yards away. Four had bows at the ready, just waiting for the queue to skewer me. I slid from Dakota's saddle and stepped in front of him so I was visible to them. They'd asked me who I was. "Ai laik Jadei of Trigedakru. en ai gaf gouthru klir," I answered. _I am Jade of the Grounder people. I seek safe passage_. "Ai gal heda Luna." _I seek Commander Luna_. At least, I think that's what I'm saying. My Grounder was a little rusty, seeing as I hadn't used it in years. Just then, a small group of four came walking up from the beach far off.

"Pleni! Pul we," Luna walked up through the group ready to kill me and held her hand up to them. "Let her pass." The Grounders with bows did as told and back away, putting their weapons away. Luna turned and walked up to me. "I apologize," she said, stopping in front of me. "They were not aware you were coming. And with what happened to the Woods Clan…."

"I understand," I said.

"It's good to see you. You've been well?" she asked, motioning for me to come with her as she began walking. I grabbed Dakota's reins and followed after her. "Yes," I said, a complete lie. "How have things been here?" We walked past the group of Grounders and a few scowled at me. Past a brief patch of trees was their village. It was full of bustling market stalls on a patch of grass before the sand started. Houses were tucked back itno the trees for safety.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Our Fisa, our healer, was killed of an unknown illness," she said. "It was a very untimely death."

"You don't think it was the illness," I said. She shook her head. "No. In fact, I fear it might be a slaying," she replied. We stopped walking and one of her warriors came up to us. "Beja jak op em, an sis wada em," Luna said. _Please take him, and help water him_. She took Dakota's reins and gave me a reassuring nod, and then gave the reins to the warrior. He nodded and led Dakota away. "Come," Luna said, putting a hand on my shoulder blade. "We have much to talk about."

**A/N:**

_Translation—Grounder to English._

"Finished, mother,"

"These two now,"

"Healer!" "Healer! I need help!"

"They fight in tunnels!" "Knife hidden-"

"I will fix her up,"

"Mother," "I-"

"Away! Out!"

"I am healer too, mother,"

"Taika, get her out,"

"Mother? I am healer too!"

"Your fight is over,"

_en ai gaf gouthru klir_ – (I seek safe passage)

_Yow gonplei ste odon_ – (Your fight is over)

_Heda Luna_ or Commander Luna


	4. 4 Worthy

My muscles tensed as we walked and I noticed a prisoner caravan heading through the village. The village was actually more like a central hub for trading and interacting with other clans without having anyone die for feuds or disagreements. Which also meant there would be people just passing through. Some alone, empty handed. Others with company, bringing prisoners or slaves. The prisoner caravan was obviously from the Ice Nation. Two warriors led a row of eight prisoners.

All of them wore different garb. Some Grounder, one Reaper in tatters, and others I didn't recognize. I turned my attention back to Luna for a second, but I heard a thud and whipped my head back around. A girl that looked to be my age or a little older had fallen. She wore leathers and her face was painted, obviously from TonDC. Against my better judgment, I walked to her as she lie splayed out on the ground. She looked up at me and her eyes filled with fear as I crouched. "It's okay," I said. "Klir." _Klir_, or safe. I gave her a small nod and held my hand out to her.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I helped her to her feet, gaining looks from the warriors who led the prisoners. The girl only seemed to understand Grounder. So I said, "Chon yu bilaik?"

"Honon are not to be conversed with, branwada," one of the warriors said, walking to me from the front of the line. Branwada was a common insult, or curse. Honon—Prisoner. The girl tugged at my sleeve and lowered her voice. "Costia," she said. In a crazy thought, I turned to the warrior. "What's the price?" I asked, knowing I had little money.

"They are not for sale. We're taking them," he responded, seeming irritated. I don't know why, though. Most people love me. I was saddened suddenly. I felt like I knew this girl somehow, and yet I didn't. I didn't know her at all. She was tugged back into line by the other guard and they started moving. She called to me, "Tel ai nomon en nontu ai laik klir, beja!" _Tell my mother and father I am safe, please!_ I took in a shaky breath and I nodded.

She knew she was going to die. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I thought I knew I was going to die once. "Mochof!" she said. _Thank you_. "Pro!" I replied, just before they disappeared into the trees. _You're welcome_. Luna joined my side with a short sigh. "Who is Costia?" I asked her.

"I do not know," she frowned, watching the point where they disappeared. "Come with me." She turned and I reluctantly followed. I couldn't get rid of the image of that girl. My mind would not permit it. Who was she? She said her name was _Costia_. I walked with Luna through the village. The people called this village _KlirWada_, or Safe Water. It didn't seem very safe. Not for people like Costia. I've been where she is, except I escaped. She didn't.

We stopped at the entrance to a large building of wood, guarded by two warriors at the open doorway. One was a girl that looked to be in her teens and the other was an older man. Luna walked past them and into the building and as I followed, I noticed the girl glancing at me. She quickly looked away upon noticing me noticing her. But it was odd. Luna led me to a large table in the center of the room, then stopped and stood. I stood a few feet from her and loosely crossed my arms. "You seek safe passage. To where are you passing?" she asked.

"Somewhere far away," I said, thinking. "I don't know exactly where yet."

"Did something happen-" she said. The female warrior from outside came in, interrupting Luna's words. "Heda," the girl bowed her head momentarily. "Gori believes he found evidence of murder on the fisa." Luna nodded. "Bring him in, beja," she said. The girl nodded and left the room, walking outside. "Who's Gori?" I asked, turning to Luna.

"Gori is one of my warriors. He suspected foul play first and brought it to my attention," she explained. A second later, the girl returned with a tall, muscular looking guy that had close cropped hair and a scar running from his left eyebrow down to his chin, across his cheek. "What have you found?" Luna asked him, stepping forward. I turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. Who I assumed was Gori, seemed hesitant to speak, and he glanced at me warily.

"You can speak in front of Jade," Luna said, noticing his hesitance. He nodded, though still looking wary, and spoke. "Upon further examination, the fisa showed signs of a strike to the head," Gori said.

"Front or back?" I asked.

"Back," Gori said.

"Can I see the body?" I asked, turning to Luna. She nodded. "Claya, show her, beja," Luna said, nodding to the girl. _Beja_, or please. Luna was the only commander known to say please and thank you. It was odd behavior for a commander. The girl nodded. "This way," she said, motioning for me to follow as she left. I followed Claya to a small wooden hut of sorts, several yards from the building we were in. Inside, there was just wooden table with a Grounder's body lying on it. It was a man, with silver hair.

He looked elderly at first glance. But his face was still young. Still full of youth. I examined the back of his head, and just as Gori said, there was an indentation. Claya stayed at the doorway, supervising me. I knew she was just doing her job, but I was annoyed. I didn't need a babysitter.

Along with blunt force trauma to the back of the head, the cause of death was poison. A poison that has no known cure. The few people I know that knew of it's name, called it 'Stelt Swis'. _Hidden Knife_. It was a hidden knife in the fact that it was consumed in food or water. It was tasteless, odorless—virtually undetectable. Perfect for an assassination. Not that I would know….

"Poison," I said, glancing back at Claya. "Who in KlirWada has access to it?" She thought for a minute. "There is a black market of sorts by the docks. It might be available there," she said.

"Tell Luna we need to close ports," I said. She observed me for a minute, questioning my authority. I stood upright and turned to her, taking a step forward. "Do you want to be the one to explain to your Commander how pride got in the way of catching a killer?" I asked. When she didn't respond, I said, "I didn't think so." She turned and left the hut and I turned back to the body. With a sigh, I left the hut and started walking towards the docks myself.

The docks were filled with fishermen. Just as I thought maybe the warrior was lying, I spotted a man that looked to be selling things out of his boat. I tried to walk casually down the dock to the boat. The man noticed me and finished talking with another man. He turned to me. "Interested in buying some Water Fly juice?" he asked, holding up a small bottle of pink colored liquid.

"Actually," I stepped closer and lowered my voice, all secret like. "I have a little…person problem. I want to take care of it. Got anything that'll help?" He smiled slyly and nodded, turning to his boat. While he wasn't looking, I glanced back at the village. The sun was setting, casting shadows and glares. I had to squint hard to see. The man turned back to me and held up a vial of red liquid. "This should fix your problem," he said. "It's a little expensive."

"Is that Stelt Swis?" I asked, pretending to be amazed. He seemed to buy the act. "Oh yes. Only the top of the line," he said.

"Did you sell any to anyone else?" I asked. "Recently?"

"You know, there was this one guy. He was kind of weird," he said.

"Weird how?" I asked, crossing my arms loosely around my waist. He sighed with a humph and wound his arms. "Well, he came to me, all shady like, and told me he wanted to trade," he said. "The guy had odd tattoos and piercings—kind of like a Ripa but not that wild-looking, you know?" _Ripa_, or Reaper. I nodded. "So he traded me a-" he glanced around. "-Skykru weapon for Stelt Swis. I figured it was worth the trade, I didn't really think of why he needed it." Skykru…I don't know that one. But I connected the dots easily. It meant _Sky People_.

The same people Lincoln was watching. The same people that the girl he was obsessed with belonged to. A couple of weeks ago, I snuck into his bag and snooped a bit into his journal. I didn't get far before he came in, but I was there long enough to see he'd sketched a girl. Maybe he was going to see her at the Sky People camp?

I sighed. "Did this guy have a name?" The man thought about, sighing yet again. "It started with an A…um…my memory isn't what it used to be. I think it was Atatika?" he said. A thousand volts of electricity shot up my spine and goose bumps prickled my arms all at once. I fought to keep my voice from shaking. "Atatika was here? Did you see him leave the village?" I asked.

"He left KlirWada a few days back," he said. I nodded and started back up the dock. I know Atatika. And he knows me. In fact, he hates me. I can't really blame him. I got him banished from the tunnels, from his people, only to leave a year later. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought as I approached an incoming Luna. "What did you find?" she asked, surrounded by Claya, Gori, and another warrior.

"The man who poisoned your healer also tried to poison the Reapers' Commander," I said. "And he's long gone." She sighed, trying to not look disappointed in front of her people. "We'll put a bounty on him," she nodded. "Thank you, Jade." I nodded and she motioned for me to come with her as she headed back to the large building. I followed her inside and we stood by the table. "I can offer you sanctuary here," she said. "This place will always be safe for nomads and wonderers."

"Thank you, Luna," I said.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Lincoln?" I shouldn't be surprised she knew why I left the cave, and yet I am. After telling Luna the story, crying through most of it, Luna had the male warrior guarding her door show me to a small wooden house. It was made from scraps of wood and metal and different odd things. Dakota was grazing beside it. The house was the farthest away from the village, near it's own secluded cove.

The warrior went back to Luna, leaving me to be alone. I dropped my pack on the ground inside the tiny house, and left my jacket with it. As I walked down to the beach in front of the house, I saw it was night now. The moon was full, and the tides were in full swing. I stopped at the edge of the water and left my pants and shirt, leaving on only my bra and underwear, and walked into waist deep water. I floated in the ice cold, bright blue water. Above me, the sky was lit up by millions of stars.

All shining brightly and glimmering. Twinkling, even. My mind thought back to a time when Lincoln surprised me with a birthday gift. It was a knife with a wooden, hand-carved handle, with my initials carved into it. He also gave me a sheath and strap, and I still carry it with me even though that birthday was long ago. My fourteenth. I remembered how happy I was that he remembered my birthday. I remembered how bright his eyes shined when he gave me the knife. My eyes prickled with tears.

I couldn't help it. I care. I will always care. I care even though Lincoln didn't care enough to tell me to stay. And that will never change. He might not think I am worthy of his love. But I am worthy of so much more. _I am worthy_.


End file.
